Back Where You Belong
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Getting Jan back as D.O.I.C was the number one priority, the rest was an added bonus. Jan/Beckett Ship.


**Back Where You Belong**

 **Jan/Beckett**

 **Bugs**

…

The rain battered down on to the pavement below as Jan looked out of the window, nursing a warm cup of coffee as her small cat Vargner curled around her legs. She let out a small sigh before she heard the sound of a car coming towards her home, looking down she saw the familiar vehicle pulling up, rolling her eyes as she watched her colleague and friend Nick Beckett getting out of his Range Rover. She watched him closely from behind the curtain, seeing the way he looked up towards her flat, before he brought his jacket over his head and rushing in to the building. She turned, placing her cup on the side of the cabinet by the window before making her way over to the door, her cat going to it's food in the kitchen. She stood by the door, almost afraid to open it before she jumped when the loud knock came. Jan felt unable to move as she heard the knock a few more time before Beckett finally spoke.

"Jan, I know you're in there….Jan?" He bellowed.

"Go away Nick."

"Come on, please, open up?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Fine, then just listen to me."

"Please Nick, just go away."

"I can't do that Jan."

Jan could feel her stomach drop as Beckett pounded on the door again.

"I can stay out here all day Jan, I have no place to be. So…either you let me in, or we have this conversation through the door for all your neighbours to hear, it's up to you?"

Beckett straightened up when he heard the key turning in the door, and Jan coming in to view.

"Jan?"

He stood looking at her with sympathy in his eyes before Jan shook her head and spoke.

"Don't Nick, please…I can't."

As Jan walked back toward the front room, Beckett stepped inside, closing the door and following her through, Jan standing in the middle of the room, her arms folded protectively in front of her, as Vargner came in to the room. Beckett got to his knees, smiling when the cat approached him.

"Hey kitty." He said as he clapped the cat.

"He remembers you?" Jan spoke up.

"Well, I did save him and his mother from being blow up."

Beckett looked up and smiled, seeing Jan smile back at him before he got to his feet.

"Now, what's it going to take to get you back at work?"

…

Ros was typing away on her computer when Ed came in to the room, dumping some files at the side of her.

"Oh come on Ed, not more."

"Dent's adamant that they've to be completed by the end of the day."

"This is ridiculous, paperwork is not what Bureau Two is about. We should be out there on the streets, not stuck in here day in and day out."

"Well, what can we do? Dent's in charge now."

"Well Beckett's gone to see Jan so you never know."

"It's been two months Ros, if Jan was going to come back, she would have by now."

"Whatever happened to optimism?"

"I gave up on that when Jan didn't come back the first time Beckett tried to get her too."

"Where's Alex?"

"Oh, Dent sent her over to the Hive to collect some date for him?"

"How's she doing?"

"Her husband's dead, she's…learning to deal with it."

"My being shot, what happened to Adam, it didn't help boost Jan's confidence did it?"

"None of that was her fault."

"Yeah I know that but, I think everything just all happened at once and it was too much for her to cope with."

"Do you think Beckett has a chance of getting her back?"

"I hope so, well you know how he feels about her…he'll keep trying until he does."

"Are you okay with that by the way."

"What? Jan and Beckett?"

"Well, I remember how you were when he was with Krista?"

"Yeah, I know but even then, I had no right to be jealous did I?"

"Well I…"

"It's okay Ed, I know I didn't. I was the one that pushed Nick away, not the other way around. Anyway, we've moved on from all that, he feels what he does for Jan and me…"

"How is the new guy by the way?"

"Yeah I like him, Patrick is more in to what goes on inside the electronics like myself, unlike Channing was, at the end of the day Channing only saw the pound signs, Patrick sees beyond that."

"Well I'm glad, do you think Alex will ever get over Adam?"

"He was he husband Ed, perhaps only for a few hours but still her husband, it will take her while to recover, be her friend right now, it's all she needs."

"Yeah, well I better get the rest of these files to the store room."

"And I'll get started on this lot."

"The sooner Jan's back the better, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but…I really miss her."

"Beckett won't back down, not where she's concerned."

"Let's hope you're right."

…

Jan was seated on the the sofa while Beckett sat on the coffee table facing her, watching her closely as she clasped and unclasped her hands as he spoke.

"Nick, I do hear what you're saying but I…"

"Dent is ruining Bureau Two, the company you built up, fought hard for. How can you just sit back and let it happen."

"The truth is I've lost my nerve."

"Oh come on you…."

"Don't, don't tell me I'm wrong here. Ros was shot, we lost a client because I didn't take the proper security measures to protect him and Adam…"

"Adam was not on you, you had absolutely nothing to do with that and you know that. If you're at fault because of what happened to Ros and our Client well then we all are, because we were all involved in the case too."

"But I was D.O.I.C Nick, the buck stops with me."

"You think it stops with you, but it doesn't. You know we're all ready to leave don't you."

"What?"

"I'm not exaggerating about Dent, he's throwing his seniority about like it's going out of fashion, we're more often than not dealing with paperwork and more paperwork. We haven't been out in the field for weeks, we can't take it any more. Apparently we don't follow rules well."

"Well he's right, you don't. However, that's what makes you all such a great team, a team I was proud off."

"A team you're walking away from, abandoning."

"Nick…"

"I know you've lost your nerve, it happens to all of us in this job but the trick is to fight it, let your colleagues…your friends, people who love you, help you through it. Locking yourself away in your flat, it doesn't help you."

"Why are you doing this, you never wanted to come on board with Bureau Two in the first place."

"I didn't know you then, but I do know you now. You're not just D.O.I.C Jan, you're so much more than that."

Jan looked up when she felt Beckett take her hand in his, watching the way he smiled at her.

"You are a strong, capable woman. Yes your nerves have been shot, but over time you'll regain them, with our help. Bureau Two needs you, the team needs you... **I need you**."

Beckett lifted his other hand, placing it on the side of Jan's face before he leaned in and gently kissed her. Jan felt her eyes closing when she felt Beckett's lips on her own, the sensation leaving her far too quickly.

"Nick I…"

"The most important right now, is getting you back as D.O.I.C and getting shot of Dent before the entire team walks, and then we can help you with your nerves, and we will help you."

"And this…what just happened, did I just imagine this or…"

"This is something I should have done long before now."

"But Ros, she…"

"Jan, Ros and I had our moment and we messed it up. She's moved on, and so have I. These last few months, I won't lie, I've thought of you as more than a friend, but after everything that happened, I didn't know when the right time would be to tell you…until now, I hope?"

"This was the right time." She replied quietly.

Beckett leaned in and kissed her again, before getting to his feet, pulling Jan up with him, his hands holding her own.

"Good, now get your coat…and let's go get Bureau Two back…back where you belong, yes?"

"Okay."

Jan smiled as Becket helped her on with her jacket, before leaving the flat, the door closing as Vargner curled up on the sofa.

…

-Fin


End file.
